Deleted Scenes
by Aeon65
Summary: This will be a series of scenes that were deleted from my HoratioSpeed series in order to keep the rating down. Each chapter will be a different scene. Slash. If you don't like that then don't click.
1. Love Hurt and Sprouts

Title: Love, Hurt, and Sprouts: Deleted Scene

Author: Aeon Cole

Fandom: CSI:Miami

Genre: Slash

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Rating: M (NC-17)

Warning: Hot M/M sex. If that's not your thing then turn back now.

Author's Note: This is the first installment of the Deleted Scenes Series. This scene picks up from just after Horatio telling Tim about his father at the end of Love, Hurt, and Sprouts. If you haven't read that yet, you might want to. This represents Tim and Horatio's first time in my universe.

888

Tim turned the lights down in his bedroom. Horatio stepped closer to him. They began kissing and exploring each other's bodies. Tim ran his hand down Horatio's back to the curve of his ass. Horatio moved his hands up under Tim's shirt, caressing the muscles of his back, then around and up his chest. Tim took a quick step back and pulled his shirt up over his head. He stepped in closer and ran his hands over Horatio's shoulders and down his arms.

Horatio began tracing kisses down the newly exposed skin of Tim's torso. Tim began slowly unbuttoning Horatio's shirt. This time he didn't protest, other than a slight hesitation in his worship of Tim's body. Tim began whispering, "Its OK. Let me see you," in Horatio's ear, trying to calm him. For his part, Horatio was doing his best to concentrate on what he was doing. He didn't even notice when Tim had removed his shirt.

He reached out and undid the button on Tim's jeans and soon all of their clothes had been shed. They stood there just taking each other in when Tim noticed a mark on Horatio's side that disappeared around to his back. His curiosity got the better of him. He took Horatio by the shoulders and slowly turned him around. What he saw shocked him.

He had several long scars that reached from his right shoulder all the way to his left hip. As well as several smaller ones running cross-wise. Tim couldn't suppress a gasp. He became aware that Horatio was standing still, hanging his head. He moved in close and wrapped his arms around Horatio's body, pulling him into a tight hug from the back.

"Its OK. I meant what I said before. It just," for a moment he couldn't continue, "it just makes me angry. It doesn't change how I feel about you." Horatio turned in Tim's arms and looked into his eyes. He saw nothing but love.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Horatio leaned in close, his lips a hairs breath away from Tim's, and whispered, "Thank you."

Tim smiled and claimed Horatio's mouth. His tongue swept over the older man's lips and begged entrance. Horatio complied willingly as he snaked his arms around his companion's waist and pulled him flush against his body. Tim pushed his hips forward causing friction between their erections. Horatio moaned into the kiss and pushed back.

Without breaking the contact, Tim mumbled, "Bed," into Horatio's mouth and maneuvered him backwards until the back of his legs hit the side of the bed. Horatio sat, scooted back and laid down. Tim stretched out next to him and propped himself up on one elbow. He ran his eyes down the length of Horatio's body and back up to his face.

He smiled. "You have freckles absolutely everywhere," he said with amusement.

Horatio chuckled and flushed slightly. "You should have seen me as a kid," he replied.

The image of a little redheaded five-year-old with a freckled face flashed through Tim's mind, briefly, as he ran his fingers over Horatio's chest, like he was doing a connect the dots puzzle. He drew his fingers up and around one of his nipples and Horatio drew in a sharp breath. Tim smiled. "You like that?" he asked softly as he bent down and took the nub in his teeth then swiped his tongue over it. Horatio gasped and arched his back.

Tim smiled into Horatio's chest as he kissed his way across and repeated his actions on the other. He was noticing that his companion didn't mind him taking the lead so he decided to take some time to learn all the places that made Horatio gasp with pleasure. He began by kissing along his collar bone. When he reached the juncture of his neck, Horatio gasped.

'There's one,' he thought. He lingered there for a moment before heading up one side of his neck. He found another particularly sensitive spot just behind Horatio's right ear. While Tim was continuing his explorations, Horatio was learning the feel of his body as well. He brought his hands up Tim's back and gently brushed them over to his shoulders then back up to his neck, causing Tim to squirm slightly.

He became aware that Tim was ticklish and filed the information away for future reference. Horatio dragged his hands down Tim's back to the curve of his ass. He ran one hand down his crack and brushed his scrotum. Tim moaned and stopped moving. Horatio continued fingering his balls until Tim was panting into his neck. After a moment longer he stopped and brought his hands back up, took Tim's face and drew him in for a kiss that stole what little breath he had left.

Just when Tim thought his lungs would explode from lack of oxygen, Horatio broke the kiss. He rested his forehead on Horatio's chest while he gulped in some much needed air. He could feel Horatio's heart pounding and his own dick pulsing.

After he regained some of his self control, he pushed himself up on his hands and knees and began kissing down Horatio's abdomen. As Tim headed south, Horatio's breath started coming in shorter and shorter gasps. It caught completely when Tim's tongue darted out and circled the hot, leaking head of Horatio's cock.

Tim smiled and said, "Payback's a bitch," just before swallowing him whole. Horatio let out a long, low moan and bucked his hips, pushing himself further into Tim's warm, wet mouth. Tim took his time massaging and swirling his tongue around, eliciting whimpers and moans from his lover.

Horatio was right on the edge. He reached down and pulled gently at Tim's shoulders. "Stop," he breathed. Tim let him slide from his mouth and looked up at him, questioningly. Horatio took a moment to catch his breath then said, "I want you with me when I come."

Tim didn't need to be told twice. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. "Top or bottom," he asked.

Horatio looked into his eyes and said, "Bottom. I want to feel you in me." He raised his knees, exposing himself.

Suddenly Tim was having trouble breathing. He hadn't expected that response. He nodded and sat back on his heals. As he looked into Horatio's eyes, now darkened with passion, he said, "I don't want to hurt you."

Horatio smiled at him lovingly. "You won't. Besides, I want to watch you," he said.

Tim's hands were trembling slightly as he popped the cap off the bottle of lube and coated this fingers. He slowly pressed one finger into Horatio's opening. Horatio threw his head back on the pillow and moaned. After Tim gave him a moment to acclimate, he inserted a second finger and began stretching him.

After a few minutes of this, Horatio was getting impatient. He pushed back, taking him deeper. Tim curled his fingers and stroked Horatio's core. Horatio was writhing on the bed and moaning. Finally he begged, "Please. Can't take it anymore."

Tim withdrew his fingers and allowed Horatio to catch his breath as he open the condom, rolled it over himself and coated himself with lube. He leaned forward and positioned himself at Horatio's opening. They locked eyes and he slowly pushed forward until he was completely buried. Horatio's breath was coming in short pants so Tim stilled himself to give him time to become accustomed to him.

As soon as Horatio calmed, Tim began moving, slowly at first. Horatio wrapped his legs around Tim's waist, changing the angle enough that Tim was now hitting his prostate with every stroke. Tim leaned forward and claimed Horatio's mouth. Their tongues tangled as Tim continued to pound into Horatio with more force and less control as he felt himself getting close.

When the need for air became too great, Tim broke the kiss, reached down and wrapped his hand around Horatio's straining member. He began stroking in time with his thrusts. It only took a moment more before Horatio threw his head back and came hard. The added friction of his muscles tightening around him was enough to bring Tim to completion. He fell forward onto Horatio's chest, both men breathing heavily.

Tim wasn't sure how long he was lying there but he became aware of a hand stroking up and down over his back. He was surprised to find he'd shed some tears and hoped that Horatio hadn't noticed. He quickly wiped hid face, rolled to the side, and disposed of the condom in the waste paper basket at the side of the bed.

Horatio reached down and pulled the comforter over them. He rested his head on Tim's shoulder and looked up at him. "I love you," he said as he sleepily.

Tim rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around his lover. "I love you too," he said as they both drifted of to sleep.

Fin


	2. Morning After scene 1

Title: Morning After: Deleted Scene 1

Author: Aeon Cole

Fandom: CSI:Miami

Genre: Slash

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Rating: M (NC-17)

Warning: Hot M/M sex. If that's not your thing then turn back now.

Author's Note: This is the first deleted scene from _Morning After_. If you haven't read that yet, you may want to. This takes place shortly after they both wake up.

888

Horatio lay on the bed, not moving. He had been awake for the past ten minutes, thoroughly enjoying the feel of Tim's feathery light touch over his back. But the affect on his body was becoming more profound and he couldn't stifle the satisfied hum that escaped his lips as he stirred. Tim froze in his movements, _busted._

Horatio chuckled. "I didn't say stop," he said lazily and Tim resumed what he had been doing with a chuckle. His slight tension of a moment ago seeped away. Horatio rolled over so he was laying on his back. Tim's touch continued but now on his chest, sending shivers down his body.

Unknown to Tim, Horatio had also been thinking about how their relationship had suddenly changed and what the repercussions might be. But as Tim leaned in to kiss him, his mind cleared of any doubts. "Morning," he managed to say in a sleepy voice. And as Tim's hand moved lower on his body, all conscious thought left Horatio's mind.

He felt Tim's hand brush his rapidly growing erection and drew in a breath. Tim smiled. 'There was that gasp again,' he thought. He was definitely beginning to enjoy causing Horatio to make that noise. He drew himself up then bent down and claimed his lips in a slow and sensual kiss. Their tongues dueled as Tim took his time exploring the inside of Horatio's mouth, learning its taste and feel.

Horatio brought his hands up and placed some gentle pressure on Tim's back. Tim took the hint and flattened himself out so that he was lying on top of Horatio. With a quick push, Horatio rolled them over, reversing their positions. He pulled away from Tim's lips and began to kiss and nibble his way up his neck. The sensations caused by the feeling of Horatio's stubble brushing his skin caused Tim to squirm slightly. 'He's definitely ticklish,' Horatio thought. When he reached Tim's ear he whispered, "I want you."

Tim couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his body. "You've got me," he breathed.

Horatio raised himself up on his hands and knees and began kissing down Tim's throat. Tim threw his head back to give him better access. Horatio lingered for a few moments at the base of Tim's throat, drawing small gasps and whimpers from him. He continued down following a path to the right. He scraped his teeth over Tim's nipple eliciting a moan from the younger man. He pulled the nub into his mouth and began suckling. Tim was being overwhelmed by the sensation. His breath was beginning to come in short gasps.

He arched his hips up causing friction between their erections. Horatio stilled, not wanting to lose control of himself just yet. He still had more to accomplish first. He placed a hand on Tim's chest and whispered, "Shh, it's my turn."

Tim's mind was reeling and his body ached with need, but he forced himself to still. Giving himself over completely, he reached his arms out and gripped the sheets. Horatio smiled and continued his sensory assault.

He moved himself back and positioned himself between Tim's legs. He looked down at the beautiful young man beneath him. A fine sheen of perspiration covered his body. His chest was heaving with every breath he took. Horatio ran his hands from Tim's chest down and over his slim waist, brushing with just enough pressure to enflame him but not to tickle him. That would be a game for another day.

He sat back on his heals and brushed his hands over Tim's hips, down his thighs. He spread Tim's legs a little further then ran his hands up the inside of his thighs. When he reached the top of his legs, he brushed one hand over Tim's erection while the other took his balls, rolling them gently. Tim's breath caught and he tried to push into Horatio's hand. His knuckles were white as he grasped the sheets even tighter, trying to keep himself still.

Horatio bent forward and ran his tongue up Tim's cock from base to tip, then swirled it around the head. He leaned back and gently blew over the damp skin. Tim was experiencing sensory overload. All higher brain functions had ceased. It was all he could do to remember to breath. And he forgot how to that for a moment when Horatio closed his mouth around him and drew him in. Tim let out a long, low moan.

Horatio pulled back, swirled his tongue around the head then went down again scraping his teeth along his length. Tim thrust up to meet him. He could no longer control his actions, moving completely on instinct. He was so close that after one more thrust he was seeing stars. Then the wave hit him and he came with a shouted moan, thrusting wildly into Horatio's mouth.

Horatio kept swallowing until there was nothing left. He let Tim slip from his mouth and pulled himself up along his length. Tim gulped in a few breaths trying to regain some control over himself. He felt Horatio begin kissing along his jaw until he reached his mouth. Tim reached up and took Horatio's face with both hands and pulled him into a tongue tangling kiss. After a moment Horatio pulled back just enough to reach for the bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table.

Even though Tim's body felt somewhat like jello, he managed to roll himself over and pull his knees up under him. Horatio slowly ran a hand down Tim's spine. "You ready," he asked.

"Yeah, but it's been a while," Tim answered.

Horatio popped the cap on the bottle of lube and coated his fingers then added a small amount to Tim's opening, the sensation caused Tim to shiver slightly. He tensed a bit as Horatio slowly pressed one finger in, but quickly relaxed. After a moment Horatio added a second then a third and began stretching him. It didn't take long before Tim felt himself becoming aroused again and he pushed back against Horatio's fingers.

"God, Horatio… need you… now," Tim breathed. He was having trouble forming clear thoughts again.

Horatio carefully removed his fingers and rolled the condom over himself then added some lube. He positioned himself at Tim's opening. "You ready," he asked.

"Yes," Tim breathed. "Please."

Horatio slowly pushed forward, a little at a time, until he was buried to the hilt. He stilled for a moment to both allow Tim to become accustom and to regain some of his own control. He knew he wouldn't last long. After a few moments, he pulled almost all of the way out then thrust all of the way back in, eliciting a groan from Tim. Horatio took a hold of Tim's hips to brace himself and began thrusting more quickly, his breathing becoming more labored.

Tim repositioned himself slightly so that Horatio was hitting his prostate with more regularity. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking himself in time with Horatio's thrusts. He felt the pressure building again. Horatio's movements were becoming more erratic.

Finally Tim let out a long moan and came, shooting his release over his hand. Horatio managed a few more thrusts before he flew over the edge. He collapsed, panting, on top of Tim. They lay that way for a few minutes, regaining control over themselves before Horatio carefully pulled out of Tim and rolled to his side. He disposed of the condom and lay back on the bed. Tim curled up to him and Horatio wrapped his arms around him. 'I could definitely get used to this,' he thought.

Fin


	3. Morning After scene 2

Title: Morning After: Deleted Scene 2

Author: Aeon Cole

Fandom: CSI:Miami

Genre: Slash

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Rating: M (NC-17)

Warning: Hot M/M sex. If that's not your thing then turn back now.

Author's Note: This is the second deleted scene from _Morning After_. If you haven't read that yet, you may want to. This is the shower scene.

888

Tim stood under the shower head and allowed the hot water to run over his body. He felt stiff and just a little sore, but in a good way. He let his head drop forward as the water beat down on his neck and shoulders then caressed its way down his back.

Horatio pulled the shower curtain aside. The sight that greeted him made his heart skip a beat. Tim's body was sleek and wet as the water made its way from his head, down his neck and back, over the cute curve of his ass, then pooled at his feet. Suddenly Horatio wanted to be the water and he stood for a long moment just staring.

Tim raised his face up and allowed the water to run over the front of his body. Horatio watched as Tim stretch and let out a small groan. He stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Tim from behind, pulling him close.

"Stiff?" he asked.

Tim smiled and leaned back against Horatio's chest. "A bit," he answered.

Horatio smirked and whispered in his ear, "Maybe I can help with that."

He reached over Tim's shoulder to the shower shelf and grabbed the bar of soap. He lathered his hands up and returned the soap to the shelf then he leaned in close to Tim's ear and said softly, "Let your head fall forward."

Tim did as he was told and Horatio ran his soapy hands over Tim's neck and shoulders then he began to knead the muscles. Tim let out a sigh as Horatio ran his thumbs up the back of his neck with just the right amount of pressure. Tim felt his upper body begin to relax under Horatio's ministrations.

He stepped back a bit and moved from Tim's shoulders to his back muscles. Again he used his thumbs to put just the right amount of pressure along the muscles of his lower back. Tim groaned as Horatio's hands moved over his skin and while the stiffness in his upper body was relaxing away, other parts of his lower body were reacting in exactly the opposite manner.

He knew his lover was having a similar reaction because when Horatio pulled him back against his chest again, Tim could feel his erection pressing into his lower back. He didn't have much time to think about it though because Horatio had moved his hands to Tim's chest and began his sensual massage again.

Tim let his head fall back onto Horatio's shoulder as big, strong hands ran over his chest and up the front of his neck, over his collar bones, then back down again. Horatio's touch was lighter than it had been along his back but, his goal was different here. He began nibbling at Tim's ear and as his hands brushed his nipples, Tim let out a gasp.

Slowly he worked his hands lower, over Tim's abdomen and hips. Instinctively Tim widened his stance and Horatio gently ran his hands over the insides of his legs, then with one soap slicked hand he took Tim's balls and began massaging them. The other hand stroked up his straining cock. Tim's knees became weak and if Horatio hadn't had his arms wrapped around him he might have collapsed.

Horatio's touch was light but with just enough friction to keep the pleasure building. Tim's breath was coming in short gasps and moans as Horatio worked his talented hands up and around the tip, then down again. Tim began thrusting into Horatio's hand until he came with a shout of Horatio's name, his knees finally giving out. Horatio took his weight and stoked him until he was soft.

It took Tim several minutes to recover. When he did, he turned in Horatio's arms and claimed his mouth for a soul searing kiss that took Horatio's breath away. As his tongue dueled with Horatio's, he reach between them an wrapped one hand around Horatio's cock and began gently stroking. Horatio moaned into the kiss.

Just when Horatio thought he was becoming dizzy from lack of oxygen, Tim broke the kiss and dropped to his knees. Horatio stood there sucking in some much needed air. When Tim closed his mouth around his cock, he let out a long hiss and began thrusting. He leaned back against the tile wall of the shower and threaded his fingers through Tim's hair. He was already so close and it didn't take long before he flew over the edge with one last thrust into Tim's mouth.

He pulled Tim up to his feet and kissed him softly. He pulled back and smiled. "We've still got all weekend, don't we?" he asked. Tim smiled and nodded his approval.


	4. Discoveries

Title: Discoveries: Deleted Scene

Author: Aeon Cole

Fandom: CSI:Miami

Genre: Slash

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Rating: M (NC-17)

Warning: Hot M/M sex. If that's not your thing then turn back now.

Author's Note: This scene goes at the end of Discoveries just after the scene in the kitchen.

888

As Tim set the pan on top of the oven to cool, Horatio looked at his watch. "What time is Alex coming over?"

"Around one," Tim said tipping the pan onto the cooling rack.

"So, we uh,… have some time?" Horatio had a hint of mischief in his voice that got Tim's attention.

He turned and saw the glint in Horatio's eyes. "Yeah, we got time." Horatio grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. He pulled Tim through the door then into his arms. He kissed him slowly taking his time as he explored his mouth.

Tim moaned into the kiss as he began unbuttoning Horatio's shirt. He reached the last button then ran his hands up Horatio's chest and over his nipples. After so many days of barely speaking to each other, let alone doing nothing more than simply sleeping in the same bed at night, Horatio was reveling in the feel of Tim's hands on his body once again.

He tugged a the bottom of Tim's shirt and pulled it up over his head. Their kisses resumed. Horatio pulled him close, desperate to feel Tim's body against his. Tim pushed his hips forward, rubbing the bulge in his pants against the one in Horatio's.

Horatio moaned and broke the kiss. "God, I've missed you," he breathed.

"I can see that," Tim replied with a smile as he worked one hand down the front of Horatio's pants and began stroking his erection. Horatio closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing without much success. He reached over and undid the button on Tim's jeans. Tim removed his hand and they shed the rest of their clothes.

Tim sat back on the bed and Horatio sat in front of him, wrapped his legs around Tim's waist and pulled himself as close as he could. They sat that way, just holding each other, for a few moments. Horatio buried his face in Tim's neck and inhaled deeply. He had begun to think that he wouldn't get this chance again. He was so relieved that Tim had finally opened up to him.

Tim ran his hands over Horatio's back. "You okay?" he asked. He felt Horatio nod. Tim pushed him back slightly so he could see his face but Horatio wouldn't meet his eyes. Tim reached out to his chin and made him look up. He gave him a questioning look.

"I, uh… I was just really worried about you," Horatio tried to explain. "I thought I'd done something, or said something to push you away."

Tim leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry. Over the past couple of years, I've gotten used to being alone," he said. He began laying kisses along Horatio's jaw. When he reached his ear, he said softly, "I love you. I would never let you push me away." The husky tone of Tim's voice sent a shiver through Horatio's body. Tim began to realize that Horatio was still somewhat insecure about their relationship and that he would need to be more conscious of that. But for now, he could show Horatio just how much he'd meant what he'd said.

He gently pushed on Horatio's shoulders urging him to lie back. He reached over to the night table, grabbed the lube and dropped it on the bed next to them. "You can't get rid of me that easily," he said as he leaned down and claimed Horatio's lips for a breath stealing kiss. "You're stuck with me," he said into Horatio's mouth. He pulled back slightly and smirked. "Whether you like it or not," he said.

He sat back with his eyes locked onto Horatio's and picked up the lube. He coated himself then raised Horatio's legs. He looked into Horatio's eyes seeking permission. Horatio gave a slight nod and Tim positioned himself before he leaned down and claimed Horatio's mouth. He pushed his tongue past Horatio's lips as he slowly pushed himself deep inside his body. The kiss distracted Horatio from the slight burn.

When he was all of the way in, he stilled. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Horatio's. "Can you feel me?" he whispered. Horatio nodded, his breath coming in short gasps. Tim slowly pulled almost all of the way out. "This is us," he whispered. "Feel me. I'll always be here." He pushed back in causing Horatio to gasp. As he slowly pulled out again he whispered, "I love you, Horatio." Back in. "I'll never leave you."

The combination of the agonizingly slow pace Tim was setting and his words were driving Horatio insane. He wrapped his legs around Tim's waist and met him on the next thrust. He moaned, "Tim… baby… love you… so much." A tear ran down the side of his face.

Their movements quickened and became more erratic. Horatio was reduced to moans and whimpers until he came with a shout of Tim's name without touching himself. Tim quickly followed and collapsed on top of him. They lay together for a few minutes while they got their bodies back under control.

Then Horatio took Tim's face in his hands and began gently kissing his forehead, his eyes, cheeks, then his mouth. Tim reached down and wiped the few remaining tears from Horatio's eyes then rolled off of him and pulled him into his arms. "This is where I'll always be," he reassured him.


	5. The Miami Murders scene 1

Title: The Miami Murders: Deleted Scene 1

Author: Aeon Cole

Fandom: CSI:Miami

Genre: Slash

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Rating: M (NC-17)

Warning: Hot M/M sex. If that's not your thing then turn back now.

Author's Note: This scene goes near the beginning of the story, right after the boys get back from dinner with Jeff. Just how did Horatio pull that muscle?

888

Horatio pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the laundry. He placed a hand on his stomach. "Definitely have to start running again," he said shaking his head.

Tim glanced over at him with a smile and said, "I can think of some other activities we can do that will burn a few calories." And he reached out and took hold of Horatio's belt, pulling him close.

He ran his hand over Horatio's stomach and up to his chest. "You're fine, really," he said then leaned in for a kiss. Horatio opened his mouth and Tim took the advantage, plunging his tongue inside. While Tim was plundering Horatio's mouth, Horatio was busy unbuttoning Tim's shirt. By the time they broke the kiss, Tim's shirt was on the floor.

Horatio took a quick step back, undid his belt and removed his pants. Tim did the same. They closed in again and Horatio descended on Tim's mouth this time as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Tim broke the kiss and began nibbling up Horatio's neck. As he did he said, "What's the…" kiss… "rule of thumb…" nibble… "for exercise…" kiss… "heart rate up for…" nibble… "twenty minutes?" Horatio moaned. "I bet…" kiss… "I can do it."

Horatio's heart was already racing as Tim pushed him onto the bed. He landed on his back. Tim glanced at the clock and smirked. He placed his hand over Horatio's chest and said, "That's a start," which caused Horatio to chuckle.

Tim leaned down and ran his tongue over Horatio's right nipple. Horatio arched his back slightly. Tim closed his mouth around the nub and began suckling. Horatio moaned and threaded his fingers through Tim's hair, holding him in place. After a few moments, Tim moved to lavish the same attention on the other side. By the time he pulled back, Horatio was panting.

He slowly kissed down Horatio's abdomen and stopped when he reached his naval. He ran his tongue around the outside then dipped it in. He knew that this was a particularly sensitive spot for his lover and his efforts were rewarded with a whimper. He continued heading south, but avoided Horatio's erection for the moment. He slowly kissed and licked down one thigh to his knee then up the other.

Tim reached up and placed his hand over Horatio's chest which was now covered in a fine sheen of perspiration. He could feel his rapid heartbeat and his labored breathing. With a smile he leaned down and trailed light kisses up Horatio's staining cock. Each one drew a gasp from the redhead. Then he ran his tongue around the tip and back down the vein to his balls. He brought his tongue back up and closed his mouth around the tip.

He suckled at the tip for a few moments before taking him in, all of the way down to his throat. Horatio's breath was coming in short gasps and he couldn't hold himself still any longer. He tightened the muscles of his torso and began thrusting up into Tim's mouth. He could feel his own heart racing as his climax approached. Tim could feel how close Horatio was so he hummed at the back of his throat. Horatio cried out and began thrusting up wildly as he fell into the white hot abyss.

Tim let him slip from his mouth before kissing his way back up to Horatio's mouth. He leaned back and asked, "So, you feel like you've been running for twenty minutes?"

Horatio tried to laugh but he was still breathing too hard. As he got himself back under control he reached over and began stroking Tim's erection. Tim groaned and pushed into Horatio's hand. He rolled onto his back. Horatio sat back on Tim's legs and grabbed the bottle of lube. He squeezed some out into his palm and slicked Tim's aching cock.

He positioned himself over Tim and slowly impaled himself. Tim threw his head back and let out a long sigh. Horatio leaned forward and braced himself on his forearms. He captured Tim's mouth for a tongue tangling kiss as Tim began to thrust up. His growing erection was trapped between their bodies and he felt the friction with every move Tim made. He was meeting Tim half way with each thrust and it wasn't long before they both cried out together.

Horatio collapsed on top of Tim and lay there for a long while. When they'd both calmed, he pulled himself up, letting Tim slip out of his body. He rolled to his side and rested his head on Tim's shoulder then laid a hand on his chest.

As he began to drift off to sleep he mumbled, "I'll take that over running any day."

Fin


End file.
